warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Beardey
Name: Beardey Darktotem Titles: The Phantom Hunter Race: Tauren Class: Hunter, Beast Master, Marksman, Trapmaster Rank: High Warlord of The Horde, Trader of SteemWheedle, Warcheif Of the Dragon Lords Hair Color: Black Horn Color: Black Eye Color: Yellow Birthplace: Freewind Post, Thousand Needles Age:10,050 Height: 10ft Weight: 650lbs(all mucsle) Relatives: Lichdragon, Ashhorn and Monkeydluffy Freinds:Dragonmace, Larcia, Vampirewolf, Hawklord, Ivymoon, Motres The begining Beardey was a tauren of the Darktotem Clan, who lived in Thousand Needles, Feralas and Desolace. In the 1st 15yrs of he was trained to mine, skin, and many other skills. When he turned 20 he took the path of a hunter and became a very great hunter, he and his 1st pet Ironclaw a bear of great strength set out to The Barrens when he arrived he went to the current cheiftain, and took the most important test he would ever take The Rights of The Earthmother. His 1st task was to kill the current cheiftain of the quillboar in Brambleback Ravine. After completing this task he moved on to the next Rite the rite of Vision which took him to a cave after he became attuned with the spirits. Then he was asked to kill a kodo. He killed this kodo and then went to drive the centaur away. 5 years latter he went to a night elf city and was offered to become a druid, at the time his brother Ashhorn was with him and took up the Offer of Cenarias. The War of the Anceints Many Years latter Beardey and his Brothers fought in almost every battle in the War of the Anceints. They fought 1,000s of demons and lived through the war. In one battle when the great wolf Goldrin was thought to be slain, Beardey and his brothers draged him to a safe area. They healed him and Goldrin looked at Beardey and said "Thank you for healing me I will repay you by becoming your pet hunter, but I must know your name." Beardey replied "My name is Beardey Darktotem Cheiftain of the Darktotem clan, and I will fight by your side until our death." Then Goldrin took the name of Phantom and they went to the well of Enernity and took10 jars of water, he and his brothers drank the water and went across the super-continet Kalimador, to the now day Eastern Kingdoms. They met Hawklord a troll mage and his brother Motres they gave them both water, but Motres rejected and said "I must die from a battle before i may drink the water, I must obatin the body of Edwin Vancleft." Then Hawklord sent 2bottles of the water through a portal to Dranor where Dragonmace and Larcia found and drank the water. Then another 2 sent to Quel'talas to Vampirewolf and Ivymoon. Then they were all imortal, by this time the war had almost ended they then had to fight Archimonde. They went all, but 4 of them and Motres died and his spirit was traped in a blade as Hawklord had seen. The 1stwar and 2ndwars of Azeroth Beardey and Lichdragon were stuck on the Eastern Kingdoms far away from there home. Only Beardey was captured by the orcs, and became a great freind of Orgrim Doomhammer. He was in command with Orgrim so when Ogrim found it was time to kill Blackhand he did. Then both of there armies attacked Stormwind and burned it to the ground. Beardey then traveled to Khazmodan with his orcish troop, and drove the dwarves across a bridge to Lorderan. He built an outpost to build a huge ship known as Deathwings Claw a powerful Juggernaut with a crew capacity of 2,000, and 110 cannons. This was his flag ship that is currently in Kezan being upgraded. After builging this ship Beardey and his clan the Dragon Lords traveled to the Alterac Mountains to create a new base, he and his clan succeded in destroying the Alterac human nation and built a base called Whitewolf Fortress in honor of Phantom his wolf. When the war was lost by the Horde Beardey and his clan traveled by ship to Kalimador to his home land just after defending there base from a Scourge attack where Lichdragon was slain. The 3rd War of Azeroth When Beardey and his clan araived on the shores of the Barrens they traveled to Camp Taurajo to speak with there kin. They spoke to Cheif Carine Bloodhoof the tauren cheiftain and defended them until they arived in the area which would become Thunder Bluff. Several months latter Beardey and Thrall met, Beardey decided to travel with him because he sensed great strength and honor with in Thrall. They then traveled along time and also fought with Mannoroth. Some time latter at the Battle of Mount Hyjal Beardey and his freinds went to the night elf area. Malfurion and Tryrande recognized him and asked "are you Beardey?" he replied "yes I am." Shocked they asked "are you immortal?" He then said "Yes." Then they all slayed Archimonde with the help of wisps. Before the Reopening of The Dark Portal Beardey by this time gained many freinds and his clan was quite large and very loyal to Thrall. He and some of his clan decided to capture Ragefire Chasm and add it to Orgrimmar. Beardey and his High Warlords went in and killed all the current inhabitents of the Chasm. Then Thrall being very pleased ask "Well you have slain the inhabitants of the Chasm, but how will we put anything down there?" Well I am great freinds with the goblins and Im sure they can figure something out." So Beardey traveled to Kezan and talked to Trade Prince Steamwheedle. Beardey asked "Is it possible to cut off the lava flows in the Ragefire Chasm?" The goblin replied "Well no not really, but you can use it for a prison, we do have fire proof matierals that Im willing to sell to you." Great Ill take it. How much?" "50 gold" said the Trade Prince. Beardey pulled out a sack of gold with 50gold in it and handed it to Steamwheedle. Then he gave Beardey about 1000 pounds of this fire proof material. Beardey ordered his peons to take the materials to the ship to bring to Orgrimmar. They went back to Orgrimmar and told his peons to start making a door way of some sort and other things. Then Beardey and his clan took over all other areas on Azeroth instance wise. Many weeks latter Beardey found himself in The Ruins of AQ he had to get rid of the threat of these what he called "Over sized bugs." So he and his clan slay them all. Then they moved on To AQ40 and killed everything up to C'thun they surrounded C'thun and constantly attacked him until he died.